


As It All Comes Together

by aphrolyn



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrolyn/pseuds/aphrolyn
Summary: Hi, this is chapter 1 of my first fanfiction I've ever written? I'm 25 and never written a fanfiction... how did this happen I don't know, but I loved Ever After High too much to NOT write about it, so, yes. This takes place starting in their senior year and will continue on after that. I hope people like it!





	As It All Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is chapter 1 of my first fanfiction I've ever written? I'm 25 and never written a fanfiction... how did this happen I don't know, but I loved Ever After High too much to NOT write about it, so, yes. This takes place starting in their senior year and will continue on after that. I hope people like it!

Raven flopped onto her bed, tired from only half of what was shaping up to be a very long day. She felt her phone buzz and glanced at it, wondering who it was who hexted her. Maddie, somehow reading her mind, said she was coming by and would be there in a few minutes. _Good_, Raven thought, _I need to vent._Maddie was the best for venting to. She had insight into her problems and understood like no one else, and a lot of the stuff she said didn’t make sense to other people, so she couldn’t tell her secrets, even though Raven knew she wouldn’t.

A knock at the door signified that she was there. Actually, there were three knocks, and a bell ring, even though Raven’s dorm room didn’t have a door bell. _Wonderlandian madness, I guess._ She opened the door to find her curly haired best friend bright eyed and excited to see her. Raven grimaced and moved out of the way to let her in, watching as she bounced joyfully over to her luxurious bed and hopped to sit on it.

“So tell me what ever could be the matter!” Maddie chimed, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her legs daintily. Raven huffed and sat next to her, leaning over on her best friend’s shoulder. Maddie was pretty short, but good for resting on in times of stress.

“I-I just. I think I’m losing the spark I had with Dexter, Maddie! And I don’t know what to do!” Raven whined. “He’s so sweet to me and I don’t want to break his heart… but I know he can tell things have been off lately. It’s almost a year and a half together now and things are just falling.. flat for me. It’s not even his fault. It seems entirely on my end. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Maddie listened intently, her big blue peepers filled with emotion, almost as if she was absorbing Raven’s feelings and taking them in as her own. She patted her friend on the shoulder after it seemed she was done spilling, comforting her, and thought for a moment. While her mind seemed jumbled to many, it was more like an intricate factory manufacturing technology too advanced for our current society to handle.

“You can’t blame yourself for hurting him because staying with him, when you don’t love him, would only hurt more, I think,” Maddie uttered. This was the most sensical thing Raven had ever heard her say. What gave Maddie the wisdom of the workings of romance? She shouldn’t ask. Wonder was too complicated for Raven.

“I… I know. But that hurts still because while I care for him, I don’t want to… ugh.” Raven put her head in her hands, and Maddie offered a comforting hand to her back.

“It’ll be okay. He will be hurt but this is the best for the long run, and hopefully, you can still be in contact or some semblance of friends.”

Raven looked over to Maddie and saw such kindness and warmth in her eyes that she felt overwhelmed with peace and couldn’t help but hug her. “Thanks, Maddie.”

“A few horses never needed much more than a pair of goggles!” She uttered, embracing her, too.

“That’s more like you,” Raven giggled a little, “But now I gotta figure out how to do this. Which I will on my own, but you listening really did help.”

Maddie left shortly after and Apple arrived 20 minutes later to find Raven asleep with her headphones in. Apple sighed and sat at her desk, attempting to finish a quick homework assignment. Once that was finished, she found herself staring off into space, tapping her pencil, trying to figure out what was off. Something felt missing and she couldn’t figure out what it was.

Minutes went by and suddenly, the realization hit her. _Oh!_ she thought. _Darling._She went to her purse by the door and took out her silenced phone. She thumbed through the notifications and found nothing. Not even a single hext message. It had been three days since she heard from her girlfriend. But why? Apple decided to text her.

“Hey. Thinking of you.” Is all she sent. She looked around, wishing Raven was awake to bother. She could hext Briar too, see what she was up to, but she didn’t really feel like dealing with her at the moment. She wanted a certain loneliness tapped into. A certain loneliness that only certain people filled.

Hours passed, and no response. She must be busy, Apple thought. Being the white knight in Wonderland is work heavy. But not even a miss you too? This bothered her. She paced the floor, tapping her nails together. _Why am I not important enough to you?_


End file.
